The Minecraft Server
Not to be confused with the texture pack, the current official LEG Minecraft server is founded by Bradley. As of the latest revision of this page, it runs 1.14.4. Regular members include David, Andrew, Darcy, and Duncan. Other visitors include Bradley, Liv, Aidan, Nikki, Lauren, Darcy and Vanesa. The server is actually two, both professionally hosted - one hosting vanilla 1.14.4, one hosting 1.12.2 with the All The Mods 3 Lite modpack. The Original Server It was founded by David and then run by Bradley. It is more or less lost to time... Notable Locations * Spawn ** The Great Plateau ** Imperial Watchtower ** Plateau Bakery ** The Giant Dragon Head ** The Communist Eyesore ** The Sea-House (formerly the Pier) ** The Factory ** The Pyramid ** The Dragon Head ** Bradley's House ** Darcy's Domus * Liv's Village ** Plateau Bakery * Southern Seas ** Atlantis ** MountainGard Ruin * The Eastern Wastes ** Aidan's Rail Line * The Western Continent ** The Mountain Line * The Untamed North ** The Pirate Tower * The Far South ** Fortress of Despair Music Boxes Within the server are a handful of music boxes, most created by David, which serve as something to be enjoyed by anyone who comes across them. A list of the music boxes and their tunes is included below. Any music box marked with a * is daylight- or otherwise event-triggered object, and any music boxes marked with ® are equipped with a repeat controller. * Great Plateau West - Sun's Song* * Great Plateau East - Scarborough Fair ® * Nikki's House - One Day ® * Southern Seas (right by spawn) - Unnamed Tune ® * Plateau Bakery (Spawn) - Unnamed Tune * Aidan's Railway - Unnamed Tune* * Imperial Watchtower - Stone Tower Temple ® * Pirate Tower - Up Is Down ® Map 2019-01-26_19.17.50.png|The world map in the Plateau Bakery at Liv's Village. 2019-01-26_19.23.09.png|The world map in the Spawnpoint Outpost. Atlantisworldmap.png|The world map in Atlantis Gallery If anybody has screenshots or other pictures of things in the League server, feel free to add them here. 2019-01-26_19.16.07.png|A Creeper kept at bay by the defenses of the Plateau Bakery in Liv's Village. 2019-01-26 19.21.02.png|Everett, as seen on the League Minecraft server. 2019-02-03_23.22.21.png|The bakery in Liv's Village and the terrace farms beside it. 2019-02-03_23.22.44.png|The lake and river right beside the bakery, with the road on the left leading up to the bakery and the bridge across the river leading to a backroad which itself leads to the barn. 2.png|Bradley's house 3.png|The Communist Eyesore 4.png|The Factory 5.png|A Pirate Ship 6.png|The Dragon's Head 7.png|Imperial Palace avatar.jpg| Duncan in his natural habitat The Sky Factory A variant of the server was created using the Sky Factory 2 modpack (run off of the AT Launcher on Minecraft 1.7/1.8), both so David, Bradley, Andrew, and Jared could work together from the ground up, and also to test communism. The server has been shut down by Bradley, who has agreed to transfer the world file to David so he can continue the island on his own. The world file turned out to be broken, so the server has been lost to the sands of time. Gallery 2019-03-08_15.43.50.png|The Sky Factory castle, the citadel of the island. 2019-03-08_15.44.22.png|The Nether base, after its construction. 2019-03-07 23.06.45.png|Everett, as he appears on the Sky Factory. 2019-03-08_09.35.02.png|Everett on the Sky Factory, after David found the button to turn him into a centaur. Collectors.png|Wind, River, Ignis, and Terra, four of David's golems. piston n dunk.png|Piston and Dunk, David's two most recent golems. meathead n scarecrow.png|Meathead, David's to-date only flesh golem, and Scarecrow, his partner. mini n belladonna.png|Mini and Belladonna, named for the things they collect and move to the island's vault. jabir.png|Jabir, David's alchemy golem and the replacement for Flamel. 2019-03-03 15.30.39.png|The ghost of a Coven Witch, which appeared in the castle mysteriously one night. It did not show up on health meters, and nothing could hurt it. It eventually disappeared into thin air... 2019-03-08_12.16.41.png|A photograph of a Nether monster horde, taken during the construction of the Nether base. meathead colour.png|Art of Meathead, drawn by David. scarecrow colour.png|Art of Scarecrow, drawn by David. dust collectors colour.png|Art of the Dust Collectors, drawn by David. piston colour.png|Art of Piston, drawn by David. dunk colour.png|Art of Dunk, drawn by David. jabir colour.png|Art of Jabir, drawn by David. flamel colour.png|Art of Flamel, drawn by David. belladonna colour.png|Art of Belladonna, drawn by David. mini colour.png|Art of Mini, drawn by David. everett n flamel colour.png|Art of Everett and Flamel Everett n jabir colour.png|Everett and Jabir doing alchemy. The Otter Minecraft Server Three Otters In A Trenchcoat (He doesn't like to have his real name online) runs a server known as The Otter Minecraft Server, which is an unofficial LEG Minecraft mod server. The name is a play on words between "Otter" and "Other". As of the last revision of this page, it runs 1.12.2 and Forge. A full list of the mods required to join the server can be obtained here, and the server's IP address is currently 144.217.233.82:25578. Gallery kramer colour.png|Art of Kramer, David's first golem on the Otter Minecraft Server. The ATM3L Server This server was originally run for a while before it became officially a GATO server, as a test for the service Bradley uses to run it. Much of its population is located near The Desert, in which The Village is. Locations * The Village ** Whitakermel Power & Utility Co. ** Mysheri Material Processing Company ** Vanesa's Bath House * Faith's House * Mysheri Material Processing Company, Site B ** The Factory *** David's Massive Effing Smeltery (Because He Apparently Gets A Boner From These Things Or Something) *** The Diamond Machine *** The Coal Machine *** The Cobble Compressor ** The Generator Room ** David's House ** Empowerer ** Fuel Refinery, Rubber Machine & Auxiliary Generator Array ** Redstone Generator, Blaze Farm & Factory Outlet ** The Well ** The Open Pit Mine *** The Void Ore Miner ** The Farms *** The Chicken Pen ** The Observatory Tower, The Enchanting Table, and The Botania Section *** The Mirror Room ** The Wizardry Lab *** The Nether Portal ** The Observatory *** The Starlight Crafter ** The Ravine *** The Third Open Pit Mine ** The Train Station *** The Yard ** The Tomb *** Attunement Altar ** The Deep Dark * Other David's House * The Testificate Village Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-17 at 11.35.55 PM.png|Everett standing in The Factory in the ATM3L server. Screen Shot 2019-11-14 at 4.38.24 PM.png|The Observatory at the Mysheri Material Processing Company Site B Screen Shot 2019-11-14 at 4.37.33 PM.png|The train station at the MMPC Site B. The New Vanilla Server Gallery 2019-11-20_22.40.24.png|A vandalization of Bradley's trailer. Diversity 3 Diversity 3 is an adventure map by QMagnet, which the gang's played through about 2/3 of. It revolves around collecting Wools. Party * David * Bradley * Liz * Jared * Duncan * Skip * Rylan * Liv * Ryan * Kenzie * Vanesa * Darcy Branches * Parkour Branch (Pink) ** Attempted by David & Ryan, completed that night * Arena Branch (Yellow) ** Attempted by David & Ryan, aborted due to too long odds * Trivia Branch (Lime) * Puzzle Branch (Red) ** Attempted by Bradley, David, Kenzie, Jared, Vanesa, Duncan, Ryan, Rylan, & Liv, completed that night * Adventure Branch (Orange) ** Attempted by everyone, aborted due to broken code ** Attempted by David, Ryan & Skip, aborted due to broken code at the same point, though a small sequence break was discovered when this run was done * Boss Battle Branch (Black) ** Not yet unlocked Gallery Screen Shot 2019-11-15 at 11.17.18 PM.png|A screenshot David took when debugging the map, solving a glitched skyboat ride. 2019-11-10_23.21.43.png|A group picture in the Puzzle Branch, with Bradley, David, Jared, Ryan, Rylan, Kenzie, Duncan, and Vanesa image.jpg|The previous photo, but edited Category:Games